Said and Wept Not
by ICMezzo
Summary: Jasper sits down with a little story you might have read, but Edward has mixed feelings about it. A "Said and Done" outtake in honor of ArcadianMaggie's birthday.  EdwardxJasper, vamp/human, slash, rated M


**Said and Wept Not**

_Happy birthday to the completely amazing ArcadianMaggie._

_Jasper and Edward of Said and Done were reading a story I thought you might recognize, so I decided to share it with you. I hope you enjoy.  
__Squishes, smooches, and so, so much love,  
__-ICMezzo_

_A/N: Many thanks to TwilightMundi for betaing. This is rated M and contains slash. If that's not your thing, please don't read. __Stephenie Meyer owns everything you recognize. _

_

* * *

_

I raced to get to Jasper; I could smell his tears from halfway across campus.

Was he injured? Was a friend in trouble? Did he have another nightmare about the Assyrians returning to Babylon to plunder the gods of Uruk?

At least I knew Jasper wasn't bleeding; I'd have smelled that. But still, whatever it was, I needed to be there for him.

But when I burst through his door, he was simply curled up on the couch under a blanket with his laptop—and prodigious saltwater pooling on his lower eyelids.

"What's wrong?" I asked, more than a little confused.

"Nothing," he sniffed, wiping his leaking nose on his shirtsleeve. "It's just this story I'm reading."

He looked up at me and paused for a moment. "Actually, I think you should read it when I'm done or while I'm sleeping."

"Oh, sure," I replied, somewhat dismissively. I wasn't really into modern fiction. If a work became a classic after a century or two, that was one thing. But I didn't generally read many contemporary works.

"No, seriously, you should. It's about a vampire—" he started to say when I cut him off.

"Oh great. And next you'll be telling me to tune into that Vampire Diaries television show," I groaned.

"Shuddup and let me finish, geez!" he said, pretending to scowl. "It's about a male vampire that falls for a human—another _male_, Edward. And... it seems strangely accurate in many ways... about vampires, I mean."

"Really?" I asked skeptically.

"Yeah. Well, except this vampire doesn't seem to like hanging upside down in trees like a bat during his free time," Jasper explained.

Dammit. I was forever going to regret the day I told Jasper that little fib to get out of confessing the whole evergreen masturbation incident. I sighed. "Well if you like it so much, why are you crying?" I finally asked.

He cleared his throat. "I'm not crying."

I rolled my eyes.

"Well, it's just that I never realized how hard being a vampire must be. I mean, he considers himself to be a—"

I interrupted. "A monster?"

"Yeah," Jasper whispered.

"Yup." I'd tried to tell him that 182 times to date. But does he listen? Nooooo.

"But he's not," Jasper continued. "And I want to cry for him."

I raised an eyebrow. "_Want _to?"

He threw a cushion at me. "Fine. I _am_ crying a little for him."

I smirked.

'Well anyway, before you so rudely interrupted, things were getting really good. So...go... practice the piano or something. I wanna keep reading," he said, pretending to shoo me away.

I stood up and walked around the back of the couch so I could read over his shoulder. Hmm. "I Wept Not," by ArcadianMaggie. Wasn't she the latest newcomer to the _New York Times _bestseller list?

I looked closer. Jasper was just at the beginning of chapter 12, it seemed. And then I saw it. Third paragraph in.

"_...feel his hand on my cock..._"

"Jasper!" I gasped. "Are you reading porn?"

"No! Well, maybe...no, I don't think...well, anyway, that's not the point," he protested.

Oh, great, my boyfriend was reading about another vampire's cock, but that wasn't the point so I had to be okay with it. Okay, my (incredibly rock-hard) ass! I wondered if he was about to leave me for a fictional vampire. I had to put a stop to this immediately.

I snagged the laptop from him. I had to protect the sanctity of his mind. Also, I was curious about what happened next with the cock-in-hand situation. "Hmm. Maybe I should read this after all," I told him, trying to sound casual.

He jumped off the couch and tried to catch me and get his computer back.

"As if you could outrun me," I smirked, ducking as he hurled another cushion at my head.

He groaned and stopped his halfhearted chase. But instead of looking angry, I saw a sly smile cross his face.

"I'll trade you," he offered.

I scoffed. "Terms?"

I was excellent at evaluating trades. Years of living with Emmett had taught me well.

"You give me my laptop back, and I'll let you give me a hand job," he replied.

Well, that was one thing Emmett had never offered. Nevertheless, I knew that was hardly an equal trade, so I politely declined.

"Okay," Jasper said, smiling. "Your loss."

And then he proceeded to take of his pants.

I frowned. That wasn't fair. Nor was it fair when he sat back down on the sofa and started rubbing himself through his underwear.

The deal was suddenly more tempting. But I'd let Jasper wield his penis over me one too many times. I had to remain hard. I mean, firm. I had to remain very, very... firm.

Meanwhile Jasper was humming in pleasure. "Mmmm, I can just imagine what he was feeling, having that hand on his cock..." he breathed.

"No! You can not! Stop it, Jasper! Stop imagining that!" I yelped. He couldn't! That was so wrong! He wasn't allowed to think of such things!

He chuckled. "No way," he replied. "Those fingers would feel soooo good." He waggled his eyebrows before closing his eyes and moaning dramatically as he palmed himself.

I scowled and decided to change tactics. "Fine," I smirked. "Picture it. But just keep in mind that your little fictional vampire doesn't have fingers as talented—or long—as mine."

I was delighted when his next moan sounded far more genuine.

"Fuck, Edward. Just trade, will you?" he asked.

"Nope." Now he wanted both my hands on him _and _the laptop. I was definitely in control here. I had him in the palm of my hand. Except, well, I didn't. And that other damn made-up vampire did. Fuck.

We eyed each other, each trying to gain the upper hand. I tried not to glance down when Jasper stroked himself through the thin cotton, and he tried not to watch as I repeatedly lifted his laptop high in the air and then dropped it, only to catch it a foot from the floor.

I was wondering when Jasper would cave, when he suddenly decided to up the ante by pulling his underwear off and sitting back down on the couch.

Unfortunately, this just caused both of us to whimper... me at the sight of his glorious erection, and him at the fact that I was so distracted that when I dropped his laptop, I didn't remember to catch it again until it was an inch and a half from the ground.

Something had to give. I tried to figure out how we could compromise when suddenly Jasper stopped touching himself and spoke up. "Um, Edward? I can't actually remember what we're fighting about."

"Duh!" I smirked. "We're fighting about... um..." Huh. Come to think of it, I couldn't really recall either.

"I know!" he grinned. "I wanted you to read the story, so why am I mad that you have my laptop? Now you can read it. I mean, next time it would be great if you asked first before stealing it, but you can borrow it."

"Right! And all I want is to give you a hand job good enough to make you never ever need to imagine another vampire's hands on your cock ever again, and I think you'd probably like that too, wouldn't you?" I added.

"Yes! I'd like that a lot!" Jasper said excitedly.

"Perfect! But um... I can read the story later, right? I mean, we should take care of the hand job part first, right?" I asked handing him back his laptop.

"Fuck yeah!" he said, heading to the bedroom and haphazardly tossing the laptop in the air over his shoulder so I was forced to dive and catch it before it hit the ground.

I was tempted to roll my eyes at Jasper, but I realized how counterproductive it was to lose all that valuable time when Jasper was already peeling back the covers on his bed.

"Come on, get your cold ass in here!" Jasper called, making my decision for me. I took off toward the bedroom.

I quickly disrobed and after donning the requisite condom to protect against any venom leakage, climbed into bed next to Jasper.

I kissed him quickly on his lips and took his length in my hand. "You are absolutely exquisite," I breathed.

"I know," he replied. "But I'm pretty sure we're even better together," he panted when I started stroking him.

"Do you like my talented fingers on you?" I teased, loosening my grip so could tease him a bit.

"Yes. You have no idea how glad I am you decided to learn to play the piano 80 years ago," he groaned.

"My fingers are extraordinarily long as well, aren't they?" I asked, while slipping my other hand along his ass and down between his legs to further make my point. "I think you've mentioned your appreciation for my lengthy digits in the past, have you not?"

"Fuck yes," he hissed.

I smiled. "Excellent."

"You know... sometimes I just wish..." he trailed off.

I stopped what I was doing and looked at my hands. I wiggled my fingers. What could be better than these babies? "What do you wish?" I asked, puzzled.

"I wish... well... maybe you could learn another instrument as well."

"Uh, sure. Okay. Whatever you want. Did you have a specific one in mind?" I asked. And for the love of god, could we talk about this later? Did he not realize exactly how close I was to inserting one of my adept fingers into his—

"I was thinking the clarinet or oboe," he replied. "I think your tongue could use a little work. It might help your technique."

"Mah tongh? Techniche?" I asked, horrified, pinching it between my fingers. What the hell was wrong with my tongue?

Jasper just started laughing and slapping his thigh. What a comedian. I glared at him as he cracked up.

"Oh, you're so funny," I huffed.

"I'm just teasing you," he replied, kissing me on the lips. I could feel him trying to open our kiss, but I refused him entrance. If he was going to make fun of my tongue, he wasn't getting any of its sweet loving, that's for sure.

Jasper pulled back to look at me and bit back a grin. "I love you and you have the best tongue in the whole world."

"Whatever," I pouted.

"You know what I'd really like?" Jasper asked, running his hand across my chest. "I'd like it if you'd use that tongue on me."

"Oh well. Too bad I'm busy. I have to wash my hair," I told him.

He ignored me. "God, can you imagine how quickly I'd come if you used those talented fingers of yours _and_ your tongue?"

"Six minutes and 52 seconds. Or at least, that's how long you lasted last time," I reminded him.

He rolled his eyes. "Well see? That's how good you are."

He started placing open mouthed kisses along my jawline and down my neck.

"I guess that practice wouldn't hurt," I said after a moment. My tongue was fine. Apparently I just had to remind him of that.

"Huh?" he asked between kisses.

"If my tongue could use some work, maybe I should practice on _your_ instrument," I replied, reaching down to start stroking him again. "If you'd like that anyway."

"That would be fucking amazing," he said, before he tipped his mouth to meet mine.

I broke our kiss and worked my way down his body, using my tongue—my very talented tongue—to caress his flesh along the way.

I stroked his cock a few times, but without further preamble, I took him in my mouth. I only had so much time.

He grabbed my arm and groaned as I sucked him, sliding my mouth along his length.

I watched as he writhed on the bed as I hollowed my cheeks and bobbed up and down on him. I used every trick I'd learned: Swirling my tongue, teasing his slit, and swallowing around him when he was deep in my throat.

He didn't have a prayer of hitting the six-minute mark this time.

I paused for just a moment to reach for the lube, which I quickly applied to my fingers... those talented digits he loved so much, but was quickly back to my ministrations. This time, however, instead of just using my mouth on him, I started teasing his ass with my finger as well.

"Fuck," he cried, sucking in air as I gently pressed my finger against him until I entered him slowly.

I tried not to grin. It wasn't conducive to good suction and I was a vampire on a mission.

I continued to work on his cock as I slowly moved my finger in him, teasing all the right places along the way.

He gripped me harder, as he strained against the orgasm. His heart was racing and I could see his eyes were squeezed shut and his head thrown back. He was flushed and arching beneath me, his body seeking additional sensation; deeper, harder, more. He was living art.

Living art that, judging by his elevated vitals, was about to paint my throat in cum within 30-35 seconds.

I vowed to make it less than 30.

I attacked his cock with renewed purpose while I drove him wild with my fingers. I played him like my favorite Steinway, and sure he enough, he sang for me. Twenty-eight and a half seconds later, he was clenching and arching as he came, his thick cum in my throat, and my name on his lips.

I savored every pulse and tremble as his body celebrated what _I_ had made him feel.

As I licked him clean, I glanced at the clock. Four minutes and 53 seconds.

My tongue was just fine.


End file.
